theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Truth or Dairy
Intro Hey everyone, happy almost 2017 (at least where I live). Quick update about Wreck the Halls, I canceled it since it wasn't finished in time. However, I still have it saved, so I may post it sometime in the future. I made art for this one and...its terrible sorry. I hope it sort of gives you an idea of what's going on. Anyways, here's my 4th fan fiction! Plot Lincoln is afraid of riding a rollercoaster at Dairyland, but finds out that someone else may have the same fear. WAKE UP! (Lincoln hears knocking on the door.) Lincoln (half asleep): What is it? It's super early and it's a weekend! (The door opens.) Lori: Mom and Dad said... All of the girls:...WERE GOING TO DAIRYLAND! (Lincoln suddenly wakes up) Lincoln: DAIRYLAND? Oh my wowzers! I can't believe it! Lisa: AND, we only have 23 hours, 38 minutes, and 10 seconds to go! Leni: How long is that? Lisa: Ughhh. It's about a day. Lynn: And check this out! (She shoves a Dairyland ad in Lincoln's face.) Lincoln: Aaah! It's so close, I can't see it! Lynn: Whoops, sorry 'bout that. (She backs away.) Lynn: It's the brand new rollercoaster! Lori: Doesn't it look great? Luan: It starts off at 70mph, and the biggest drop is 400 feet! Luna: How'd you know that? Luan: Eh, Lisa told me. (Lisa grins proudly. Leni hides behind her sisters.) Luna: They call it the "Milky Way Madness". Lynn: You're gonna ride it with us, right Linc? Lincoln: Aww yeah, that sounds AWESOME! Lincoln (to viewers): Its only a super fast rollercoaster with a massive drop. It can't be THAT bad! (The day goes by fast. Everyone packs their backpacks and prepares for the day. Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn sit at the table talking about Milky Way Madness.) Lynn: Let's see who can ride it the most times without puking! Luna: How about we raise the stakes...first person to chicken out- Luan: -has to wear a chicken costume for a whole week! Lynn: I like your confidence. Too bad you're gonna be the one wearing it! Everyone besides Luan: OOOOHHHHH! Luan: You sure? I say it's gonna be Luna! Luna: Oh really? I'm certain it's gonna be Lori! Lori: Ha! No way! Last time we went, Leni got scared on the Merry-Go-Cow! (Leni knew they were joking, but was still nervous.) Leni: Well, maybe we could, um, forget this whole contest thing and just-have fun! Lynn: But this IS fun! Rita (from the other room): KIDS! It's bedtime! Lynn Sr. (from the other room): You're gonna need your rest if you wanna go to Dairyland tomorrow! (Everyone heads to sleep. Lincoln is in his bed, but can't sleep.) Lincoln (to viewers): When something this exciting is happening, you're gonna lose some sleep...or maybe I'm just nervous. (The next morning, everyone gets into Vanzilla. The kids are fighting over which radio station to listen to.) Lori: Go to the top hits station. That's where all the new cool songs are and I need to keep up! Luan: All the top hits these days stink! Are there any comedy shows to listen to? Lynn: I think there's a football game on. Or a soccer game, or a baseball game...Just do any game, it's better than anything THEY wanna listen to! Luna: Good thing I brought my trusty music player! Lisa: Here we go again... Lynn Sr: You know, when I was a kid, we made our OWN music in the car! (He clears his throat.) Lynn Sr. (singing): 99 bottles of pop on the wall, 99 bottles of pop... (Rita joins in. They continue singing as the kids talk among themselves.) Lana: MY EARS ARE BLEEDING! Lola: WHEN WILL THIS SONG END? Lisa: Well, it would only make sense that he is counting down the bottles of pop, so there should only be... Lynn Sr and Rita (singing): Take one down, pass it around, we got 90 more bottles of pop on the wall! Lisa:...90 bottles left. (Everyone groans.) Lincoln: Why do these people have bottles on the wall anyways? (The song goes on.) Lisa: I envy Luna right now. Lucy: My ears are in deep pain. This is extremely irritating. Luan: More like EARritating! Lori: Shush! I think it's almost done! Lynn Sr. and Rita (singing): no more bottles of pop on the wall, no more bottles of pop... Everyone: FINALLY. Lynn Sr and Rita (singing):...go to the store, buy some more, we got 99 bottles of pop on the wall! Lola: You said there was only 99! Lisa: Face it, nobody could see that coming. Lucy: Could somebody scream in my ear and put me out of my misery? Lynn: Sure, but I'm going first. Lily: Poo poo! Luan: You said it, Lily. Lana: Guys, look out the window, we're here! (Luna takes off her headphones and starts to cheer.) Luna: DAIRYLAND! DAIRYLAND! (Everyone else joins in, however Leni seems to be quieter. They show their tickets to the workers and enter the park.) Lynn: So, who's ready for the Milky Way Madness? Lori, Luna, Luan, and Lincoln: Me! Leni: Hey, me too! Wait up! (They walk towards the line for MWM. Lincoln sees the fast starting launch and the massive drop, the loops, dips, and many more things that Lincoln feared. He gulped, and his stomach dropped.) Lincoln: Wow, this didn't look so big in the ad... Luna: Come on, dude, lets go! Lincoln: Umm, doesn't the line look long? Lori: He's right, it's an hour long. Luan: Well, I haven't been on the Milk Shaker yet. Lynn: Yeah, let's do that! (Everyone agrees, and they go to ride the Milk Shaker. The ride ends, and Lincoln needs another excuse to avoid the MWM.) Lincoln: Hey, let's....get some ice cream! (Everyone agrees and goes to get ice cream. Since there are only two seats at each table, they sit in pairs. Lincoln asks to sit with Lucy, and she says yes.) Lincoln: Hey Lucy, could I maybe have some advice? Lucy: Yeah, sure, why not? Lincoln: Well...I told my older sisters that I'd go on MWM with them. I thought it would be nice and easy, but when I saw the rollercoaster in person, I got scared half to death! If I go on, I'll end up killing myself. But if I don't, they'll make fun of me for the rest of my life! Lucy: Yeah, they can be real jerks sometimes. Lincoln: Well, what's your advice? Lucy: I don't know, I'm not tall enough for any of the big rollercoasters. Since I'm a lot younger I guess I don't have to deal with this kind of pressure. Lincoln: Lets pretend I was in a different situation. What would you do? Lucy: I just don't have any good advice for you. But, if you need me, I'll stick up for you. I owe you one because of the Princess Pony incident. Lincoln: Aww, thanks Lucy! Lucy: You're welcome. Now don't turn this into a cheesy family moment, ok? Lincoln: Yeah, sure. (Lori runs to Lincoln and Lucy.) Lori: Hey, you guys need to help us find Leni. She went missing...again. Lincoln: Dang, she always gets lost! We'll help, though. (Everyone scouts the park looking for Leni. Lincoln eventually finds her sitting on a bench eating her ice cream.) Lincoln: Leni, what are you doing here? Leni: Can't tell you. Lincoln: How come? Leni: You're gonna laugh at me like everyone else. Lincoln: I won't, I promise. Now could you- Leni: Pinky swear? (Lincoln sighs, and they shake pinky fingers.) Lincoln: Ok, NOW can you tell me? Leni: I can't ride MWM. Lincoln: What do you mean you can't? Leni: I'm too scared, ok? I'm scared of everything. I didn't get lost, but I came here to avoid everyone. If I told them I didn't want to ride it, they'd all laugh at me and hate me. Lincoln: You know what, I am too. Leni: Really? Lincoln: Yeah. I was trying to avoid the ride, too. Leni: Well, I'm glad we can agree on something. Lincoln: I guess we're gonna have to tell the truth, though. Leni: We probably should. (Lincoln leads Leni back to where everyone else is. He takes a deep breath and begins to talk.) Lincoln: Leni and I have something to tell you- (Lucy steps in front of them.) Lucy: I'm scared of riding something by myself, so Lincoln agreed to ride it with me instead of going on MWM. Lincoln: Lucy, I can't let you lie to them like that. Lori: Well, if that's a lie, then what's the truth? Lincoln: Well, the truth is- (Lincoln is interrupted again.) Leni: I'm too scared to ride MWM. Lincoln: So am I. I tried to hide it from you, but it's just not right to do. Leni: Go ahead and make fun of us. Luna: Why would we? Lincoln: Because we're chickens. Luan: Chickens? It took a lot of guts to tell us that you were scared. You're pretty brave! Lucy: You've laughed at them before, though. Remember when Lincoln clogged the toilet with the pony book? (Everyone nods.) Lynn: And we regret that... Lucy: Well, that was me. He stood up for me then, and I tried to stand up for him just now. But, it seems like he's old enough to stand up for himself now. (Lucy smiles.) Leni: I just wanted to fit in with you all, but...I can't. I'm scared of everything. Luna: It's ok. We all have things that we don't like about ourselves. Lucy: Ok, this is getting too happy for me. Luan: I agree. This is pretty cheesy. (She points to the snack stand selling cheese.) Luan: Hehe....get it? Nobody? Ok. Lucy: Oh I get it, it just wasn't funny. (Everyone laughs.) Lynn: Hey, now that you brought it up...I don't really want to ride it either. Luan: Yeah. The Milk Shaker was bad enough! Luna: I hate to say it, but it DOES look pretty freaky! Lori: I'm too old for roller coasters anyways. (Lucy elbows Lori.) Lori: Ok fine, I'm scared too. Lincoln: You mean it? Everyone: Yeah. Lynn: I still kind of want to ride it, though. Luan, Luna, and Lori: Agreed! Luna: You coming? Lincoln: Sure, why not? Luan: Leni? Leni: Umm-sure. I'll try it. Lynn: Are we still up for the challenge? Loser gets the chicken costume, and winner gets anything from the souvenir shop. Lincoln: It's on! Epilogue As they walk to the rollercoaster, Lucy finds out that she is tall enough to ride. She, Lincoln, and Leni sit in a row together. Lucy ends up winning the bet, and Lincoln loses. The older girls ask what she wants from the gift shop. Lucy tells them she doesn't want anything, besides for Lincoln to be excused from his punishment. They agree. However, as a surprise, they buy souvenirs for Lincoln, Leni, and Lucy. Category:Episodes